


Into the inferno

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Does Renesmee have psychic powers?, Experimental work, F/M, Gen, Hmm..., Homeschooling, Imprinting, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, comment if interested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Cliche title. I am aware)</p><p>Renesmee had a secret. So did her parents. Funny, how the psychic didn't even see this coming...</p><p>An experimental piece that started out as PWP but slowly got killer plot. See beginning notes for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the inferno

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YES I RECOGNIZE IT IS NOT 2012 ANYMORE. But here me out on this: Renesmee was, technically speaking, half human. So wouldn't that mean she had, to some extent, the same physical needs as the rest of us? ......I really get lost in my head when I daydream. Anyways, If you actually care to see this thing finished through, let me know? This started out trying to be a kinky piece, but like I said, maaajor plot happened. Um. yeah. I remembered this when I was watching Breaking Dawn yesterday. Don't kill me and enjoy?

I awoke slowly, the sound of my music box still playing on my dressing table. I sighed, laying still as I listened to my mother and father talking in the other room.

 

"Edward it's really bothering her. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about it. He would know what to do," Mama said.

 

"Bella she's fine. She may look sixteen but it's only been about three years since she was actually born. Were you completely dry at three?"

 

"Rene was actually just starting to try and potty train me then. I was a late bloomer," Mama whispered with a laugh. I heard daddy chuckle, a sound that I loved. "Seriously though, she won't tell Jake, and it's driving him crazy."

 

"I'm well aware," Daddy said, amusement flickering in his voice. "Seth and Leah keep trying to convince him it's nothing, but it does them more harm than good." I wrinkled my nose then, realizing I was wet AGAIN. I sat up right with a sigh as Mama appeared in the door.

 

"Good morning sweetie," Mama said happily. She was pretending. I knew how my urine burned in her nose, because it was almost as awful in mine. I wondered why she didn't get more upset with me. I kept ruining the sheets and pajamas Auntie Alice always bought too, which only made me feel worse. Mama swore she didn't care, and that she loved to shop almost more than she loved me and Uncle Jasper. But I didn't believe her. I was supposed to be sixteen for crying out loud! Mama never had this problem!

 

"Morning Mama," I said softly, not looking her in the eye. She quickly flitted over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

 

"It's not a big deal honey," she murmured softly. I sighed with a nod, shifting uncomfortably in the stupid wet pajamas that were clinging to my legs. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll deal with the sheets."

 

I placed my hand gently on her cheek, showing her a picture of me stripping the bed. "I deserve to," I said.

 

"No you don't Nessie," Mama said. "You can't help it. You're only hu- Well, you're half human. Just go clean up." I sighed but nodded, knowing I had to scrub extra hard if I wanted to keep this a secret from Jacob.

 

* * *

 

We arrived at the main house that all my aunts and uncles, as well and Carlisle and Emse, lived in, by about nine. Jacob was jogging up to the house too, smiling and waving to me. I managed a weak smile back.

 

"Hey Ness!" he said happily, hugging me as he spun me around. I couldn't help but giggle as he did it; it was my second favorite thing he did.

 

"Hi Jakey," I said as he set me down.

 

"Hello Jacob," Daddy said firmly, the way he usually did when he didn't really want Jacob around. I frowned, placing my hand on his cheek, showing him what I usually did when I wanted Daddy and Jacob to get along; Him and Jake hugging. Daddy sighed and went inside.

 

"Morning Jake," Mama said. "Anything new out there?"

 

"Nope, nothing but nothing," He said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe Alice was wrong about the nomads coming." Mama rolled her eyes, making me giggle. "Alright, you need to get to work on school so I can see you sooner."

 

"Ugh, it's soooo boring though," I groaned.

 

"But it's necessary," Mama said. "We'll see you at noon, okay Jake?"

 

"I'll be here," He said, running back into the woods. I pressed my hand against her cheek once he was gone. I frantically ran through my fear; me wetting myself and Jake rolling on the ground laughing at me.

 

"He would never ever ever do that to you sweetheart," Mama said as we walked into the house.

 

"At least if he knows what's good for him he won't," Daddy grumbled. I sighed, not wanting to discuss this in front of the others. I placed my hand back on Mama's cheek and showed her my books. She nodded, leading me up to the study. Ever since I started writing on my own Mama made me do school. It wasn't that it was hard, it was just so boring! I learned everything so fast and then the books had you do the same thing for days. I did enjoy reading though. It was quick and it always changed. Mama was proud of that, saying I was just like her.

 

"Morning Ladies," Auntie Alice chimed as she skipped down the stairs to meet us. "Oh, and don't worry Nessie, we can go shopping again this weekend!"

 

"Moooom!" I whined. She shook her head with a laugh. Auntie Alice kissed my cheeks before she skipped along merrily. I blushed profusely as we entered the study, glad to have the alone time with just me and Mama. Maybe she would be able to help me.

 

End chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .....I sincerely question this. But whatever. Let me know if you enjoyed. I love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
